Talk to Me
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Nosedive has a few questions about drugs, so who does he go to? WildWing of course. Please read and review, it's short but its well worth reading I think anyway. I think its cute, oh who cares about my critque, please just read it, I think you'll like it


Author's Note ~ Don't do drugs, it's not cool, and the aftermath sucks. Ignore the peer pressure and remember that in a hundred years you won't remember it, and you can brag and say "Oh yeah I never did drugs, no matter how they pressured me!" And than when you die and you meet God, he'll say, "Well lets see you were once pressured to do drugs and unlike the others you neglected them, welcome to heaven." Although if you do drugs your fate might not be as pleasant. So just wait a little bit and take the teasing, because in the end it's worth it.  
  
  
  
Nosedive continued his fixed gaze up on the ceiling. He debated on what to do; in his hand he held drugs. He put them underneath his pillow still debating. If he didn't smoke them tonight than he would be called a coward and lose some stupid bet to Randolf a human pothead. But if he did, well he knew the consequences if he did.  
  
Nosedive didn't want to at all, but than again it was only for a little bit, and it was ecstasy. And no one ever dies from ecstasy its just a gateway drugs. If he smoked it once, what could happen? But still if felt wrong. Nosedive sighed, he could always not show up, but than he would be called a coward in a different way and that was even worse than if he showed an didn't do it.  
  
So Nosedive decided to talk to WildWing, he was always good at that.  
  
Nosedive rolled over and walked out of the room heading for his brother. He found him working with basically everyone on the migrator.  
  
"Hey Wing", said Nosedive, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Hang on Dive", said WildWing, "I'm busy right now."  
  
"But Wing I-"  
  
"Nosedive please."  
  
Nosedive walked right passed Canard and Duke and straight towards his brother. He grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I need to talk to you, now."  
  
WildWing was taken a back but realized that it was more important.  
  
"Um okay Dive sure, we can talk. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Nosedive made a face as if to say "Are you kidding me, talk about it in front of all of these people? Hello can you say privacy?"  
  
"In private", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Um sure okay", replied WildWing, "Let's go."  
  
Nosedive dragged his brother by his arm into the kitchen. Both Flashblades sat down.  
  
"So", said WildWing, "What do you need to talk about?"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Have you ever done drugs", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Not once."  
  
"Not even one time?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What about Canard?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What about your friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"They screwed their lives up."  
  
"Do you know anyone that has only done it once? Like they didn't want to, but they did, and they never did it again?"  
  
"Yeah well that's what they thought. They thought hey this is fun for now, I'll do it once, and than no worries. But that's the lie. They became the worst potheads of all. They were over excessively addicted and did everything in their power to get money for drugs."  
  
"What about gateway drugs?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well what if you only do them once?"  
  
"You never just do them once."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Well that's what you think, but it's not like that."  
  
"Oh? What if you do it once for some bet?"  
  
"Nosedive why are you asking me these things?"  
  
"Because I need to know!"  
  
"Okay easy calm down."  
  
"Answer the question! What if you only did a gateway drug once for some stupid bet? Than what?!"  
  
"First of all calm down. Now I'm not sure what is causing all of this, but I'll try and tell you to the best of my capability. First of all if it's a bet that's in question well who's going to remember some bet? It'll eventually pass over, but if take ecstasy for one bet than whose going to stop you from taking another bet, and than another, and than another, until you're addicted so much that the gateway drug you're using isn't good enough, and well than, than the only store you'll be shopping in is the coffin store."  
  
Nosedive thought about what his brother said. He was right, if he let someone get their way now, than what about the next time? It doesn't just stop; it escalates into a scary reality.  
  
"Thanks Wing", said Nosedive, "That's all I need to know."  
  
Nosedive got up but was stopped by his older brother.  
  
"Not so fast".  
  
"What?"  
  
"What spruced up all these questions?"  
  
"It's okay Wing, I'm okay and I'm planning on staying that way."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive. Thanks."  
  
"Well if you want to talk about anything, you can come to me okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'll do that, thanks Wing."  
  
WildWing ruffled his brother's hair, "No problem Nosedive, see ya later buddy."  
  
Nosedive waved.  
  
Canard walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What was that all about", he questioned his buddy.  
  
"That depends", replied WildWing, "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Not anything, except "thanks Wing"."  
  
"Well Nosedive wanted to know about drugs."  
  
"Wow. Guess it was important."  
  
"Yeah. I think that he's in trouble though."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think he's going to have a problem tonight, I'm going to follow him."  
  
"You think he's on drugs?"  
  
"Nope, but I have a feeling that there is a lot of peer pressure and that someone might give him a hard time."  
  
"Mind if I come along on your little spy mission?"  
  
"Funny, and yes I do mind, I can't stand your know it all attitude."  
  
"Okay, okay I'll be good."  
  
"Fine than come with me when Nosedive leaves, we'll trail behind him."  
  
~Nosedive's room~  
  
Nosedive walked into his room, and pulled out the drugs from underneath his pillow. He tossed them into the trash.  
  
~The Party~  
  
Nosedive walked over to Thrash and Mookie.  
  
"So you guys going to take him up on his bet tonight", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Are you kidding me", exclaimed Mookie, "I am too perfect for that."  
  
Nosedive cocked up an eye, and Thrash elbowed her.  
  
"Oh fine", pouted Mookie, "My mother makes me take a drug test every time I come back from a party, that way she figures I'll never do drugs, and her method so far has worked. I mean I never considered them, but my mother just "wanted to make sure".  
  
Nosedive laughed, "Well what about you Thrash", asked Nosedive.  
  
"No thanks", replied Thrash, "I did that once, and I've learned my lesson. Me and my friends wanted to hang out with my brother's friends. My brother didn't know that they had pot, so they gave it to us to make us buzz off. I knew what it was, but I thought it was cool. Well the only cool part about it was that my brother's friends ended up in the hospital for getting me high, and for getting him in trouble by my parents. Besides do you know the killer headache you get? No thanks I'll pass."  
  
Then Randolf walked over to the group. He stood up on their table and made his announcement.  
  
"Ladies and gents", he said, "I do believe that yesterday I made a deal with these losers over here. If they take some pot than I give the poor saps a few bucks. Who wants to see them get high?"  
  
"Get lost", said Mookie, "I can't take them, I getting a drug test done in an hour."  
  
Randolf pouted but quickly recovered and moved over to Thrash, "If you even think about it", said Thrash, "I'll pound you."  
  
"But Nosedive won't", said Randolf, "The little duck alien has never done this before! Why don't we all give him a hand and help him try it out?"  
  
"Buzz off Randolf", spat Nosedive, "I don't want to deal with you right now!"  
  
"Don't you want some?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Chicken?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
Randolf started making chicken noises.  
  
"Hey Randolf", cried Nosedive, "Why don't you take them if you're such an eagle?"  
  
"Huh", shot Randolf; the question completely threw him off.  
  
"Why don't you try them if you're so courageous", asked Nosedive.  
  
WildWing smirked in the shadows admiring his brother.  
  
"Hey", hollered a man, "That's my cousin! You want my cousin to get high? I think we need to have a little chat."  
  
The man got up and walked towards Nosedive.  
  
"Hey we don't need violence."  
  
"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Try I'll put you in the hospital and you'll be lucky if you ever wake up again?", said Someone, "I'll grind you up and down and than feed you to the birds. That sound good enough to you?"  
  
"Who said that", demanded the man. "Show yourself!"  
  
"As you wish", replied WildWing.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows and towered over the man. The people clapped wildly. The two family members left, (Randofl and his cousin).  
  
Nosedive stood up and hugged his brother.  
  
"Come on short stuff", said WildWing, "Let's go home."  
  
"How about some ice cream?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Nosedive smiled, "I'm glad you're my brother, thanks for everything Wing."  
  
WildWing smiled back, "Come on Dive let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
Author's Note~ Any good? Please review! 


End file.
